Weaknesses
by Dorkyducky117
Summary: Suddenly something caught his eye... something in the corner of Austria's room. It was the one thing in the world that could make Prussia completely forget about his awesomeness and squeal like a little girl, and now it was coming to get him.


**Well, I wrote this while I was bored at work... It's so dead there... so enjoy. ^^ I'd love some reviews! Let me know what ya think!**

* * *

Gilbert quickly snuck up to the giant oak tree behind Roderich's house, looking all around before grabbing onto the lowest branch and pulling himself up. He continued on his upward climb until, finally, he was right in front of Austria's bedroom window. Being as stealthy as he possibly could, Prussia peered into the window, sighing when he saw that the aristocrat was nowhere to be found.

Gilbert grumbled irritatedly to himself. He'd already looked for Roderich in his "beloved" piano room, and now the stupid Austrian wasn't even in his own bedroom.

Not being one to give up easily, the albino reached over to the window, carefully balancing his weight on the thin branch that was holding him, and easily slid the wooden frame over. He quickly jumped into the room and closed the window, chuckling at the aristocrat for being foolish enough to leave his window unlocked... again.

Once inside, Prussia strained his ears, trying to hear a noise, _any_ noise, that might give away the whereabouts of his target. He heard the clanking of dishes and silverware from the direction of the kitchen, but hesitated in going to inspect the noise. For all he knew, it could be Elizaveta, and Gilbert still had a bump on his head from the last time Hungary had caught him sneaking around the house and attacked him with her frying pan. He was in no hurry to let that happen again... but as long as he was careful, he should be too awesome to get caught, right?

Prussia was about to make his way to the kitchen, when something caught his eye... something in the corner of Austria's room. It was the one thing in the world that could make Gilbert completely forget about his awesomeness and squeal like a little girl. It was his one and only weakness, and now it was coming to get him.

"H-h-help me! It's gonna get me! S-someone, HELP!" Gilbert begged, waving his arms as he jumped up onto Roderich's bed, his scarlet eyes never once leaving the tiny spider on the floor that was slowly making its way across the room.

Only moments later, Austria appeared in the doorway, looking panicked. "What the-... Gilbert? What are you doing in here?" He said, scowling. Gilbert, unable to form a coherent response, only pointed dramatically towards the tiny creature on the floor, trying to hold back his frightened yelps. Roderich looked from the albino to the place he was pointing at, then back again.

"What? The spider? Is that what you're making this big fuss about?" Austria said incredulously, walking over to the spider, and scooping it gently into his palm, causing the 'awesome' Prussia to suck in a breath, whimpering.

"You know, Gil, if you hadn't been sneaking around my house, you never would've even seen this spider..." Roderich said menacingly, walking closer and closer to Gilbert, who was now pushed up against the wall, desperate to do whatever it took to stay away from the spider in Austria's hand.

"G-get that away from me!" Prussia cried, holding his arms in front of his face in attempt to shield himself. Roderich inched even further forward, determined to teach the ex-nation a lesson.

"Roddy, I'm not kidding! P-please! STOP!" Gilbert yelled as the aristocrat was a mere foot away from him now. Roderich chuckled to himself, wishing that he only had a camera nearby.

"Alright, I'll stop... but only if you promise to quit stalking me," Austria said, smirking. The albino held up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay! Fine! I won't do it again, just get that fucking spider away from me!" Gilbert said hastily, sighing in relief as Roderich grinned victoriously and walked over to his window, sliding it open and dropping the spider onto the nearest branch.

"Now kindly show yourself out. I've got things to do," Austria said, gesturing out his doorway. Prussia did as he was instructed, walking out the bedroom door and down the stairs before leaving the aristocrat's house.

Of course, when Gilbert had said he wouldn't do it again, he'd merely meant he wouldn't get caught again, but Roderich didn't need to know that.


End file.
